The Tale of Romsca the Corsair part 2
by Nicolas-Gagnon
Summary: Romscsa finds out that his family left the northlands in search of more food. He sets off to find them. He doesn't know that many perils await his on the journey. Read to find out what happens!


The Tale of Romsca the Corsair

Episode 2: The Long Search

Chapter 1

'They left!', Romsca screamed to his crew. 'They left us in search of a better place!' 'They left because they had to.' Lief quietly said. 'We are going to find them and bring them back!' So began the search. The search that would last many a season. The search that would claim many souls. Romsca did not realize that it was not going to be as easy as he thought...

Chapter 2

The clan packed what little belongings and provisions and left at the crack of dawn. 'Men, we have marched, we have fought, we have searched long and hard to find our loved ones but today, today we leave to finish our days of searching. Today, we march!' The army of singing men marched on the snakelike path, rising great clouds of dust above them. Often, a small group of thieves would pounce on the army. A whizz of arrows, not unlike a buzz of angry hornets, brought them down. 'Sir', a small clan member, only a few years out of childhood, said, 'How long will it take to get to wherever we are going?' 'T'will take as long as it needs' the noncommittal reply rang out. They kept on walking until nightfall. 'This will make a grand campsite!' Romsca exclaimed pointing to a huge fallen beech tree. The roots provided ideal cover from rain and enemies. Romsca's thoughts darkened as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Chapter 3

Romsca was awakened with a spear point at his throat. A gruff voice rang out 'Throw down all your weapons or your leader gets a taste of my spear!' It was a small group of bandits they had beaten earlier. 'Do it!' Romsca screamed. The clan threw all their weapons on the ground. The bandit smiled but only for a short time.

With lightning speed, Romsca drew out a dagger he had been inching out of his cross belt for a while. He grabbed the spear, twisted it out of the robber's hands and ran him through. 'Pick up the weapons!' Romsca screamed. The fight was over within a few seconds. It was a bloodless victory. The bandits had been slaughtered. 'We march now; we can't take the risk of being ambushed in our sleep now. We'll post sentries from now on.' The army marched on.

Chapter 4

The clan had been marching for over three days and the food supplies were dwindling. 'Were going to have to stop to forage.' Romsca told the clan. 'One party, go east, the other, go west and the last one goes with me secure the perimeter.' In the evening, the foraging parties returned successfully. Arms laden with plums, apples, pears and berries, they returned to camp. 'Chief, look!' Lief, Romsca's right hand man pointed to a gurgling stream. 'This is a perfect campsite, there is food, water and shelter!' 'You're right', Romsca said,'but we still need sentries. You, five others and me will take first shift and Guja's patrol will take second. Let's eat and then sleep. We march at the crack of dawn.' The clan cooks had produced a gigantic pie, filled to the brim with apples, berries and plums. Flagons of cordial and ale were broken out and songs were sung out for entertainment. After a few hours of merry fun, the campsite turned quiet as the embers of the campfire glowed dimmer and dimmer. 'Lief, get over here.' Romsca commanded. 'Yes, chief?' 'Can you see that shadow moving over there?' 'Yes, chief, it looks like a huge snake but no snake in the world is even half that size!' 'Of course, it's probably only the night playing tricks with my eyes. Our shift is over, let's get some shuteye.' They both got up when a piercing scream rang out. 'What's happening?' Lief asked. 'I don't know.' Romsca replied. They found the source of the scream. A man was sprawled on the forest bed, obviously choked and bitten at the neck. His face was bloated and purple. 'Poisoned.' Romsca said after his inspection. 'What could have done this?' asked Lief. 'Let's just bury him here and talk to no one about this. We don't want to cause panic. Let's just get some sleep.'

Chapter 5

As days passed, the clan was losing hope and thought they were lost. 'We are not lost', Romsca assured them, 'we're taking a detour through that forest.' He said, pointing to a nearby pine grove. As the small army walked hesitantly through the grove, a clan member blanched with fright and whimpered 'Look at the trees!' In the trees, bones and skeletons were hung like grim decorations. A soldier suddenly sighed and flopped down as an audible meaty thud was heard.

'Slingstones! Get down!' Slingstones poured from the trees like autumn rain, causing many wounds and discomfort among the ranks. Suddenly, the hail stopped as abruptly as it started. 'Come on, you lily-livered cowards, you couldn't even hit the sea if you were standing on the shore' Romsca grabbed a bow from a soldier and slowly notched his arrow. 'Come on, come on...NOW! Fire!' A steel-tipped hail of death shot through the trees, being rewarded with agonized screams and crashes through the branches. Romsca ran to one of the carcasses and identified as a man of small stature, painted all over with plant dyes and clay. Strident laughter rang from the trees as they doubled their fire. Suddenly, Romsca was among the trees with a blazing torch. 'Cease fire or I'll burn this forest down and you with it'

He was pointing to the old pines oozing resin and the forest bed made out of dry pine needles. It was a natural firetrap. Slowly, the small army backed out of the forest among the silence that accompanied them.

Chapter 6

When they were out of the forest, the clan sat down to rest on the shore of a large lake. 'That was close', Lief muttered, 'thanks, chief' 'Anytime' he replied. As they ate, Romsca was thinking of a plan to cross the great lake. 'So, any ideas?' Lief asked. 'Not yet, but I will think of something sooner or later.' 'I hope it's sooner.' Lief said before he left. Romsca looked around for inspiration and his attention got caught on a huge fallen oak tree. 'Hey, Lief! Would you say that that tree is big enough to ferry all of our clan to the other shore?' 'I guess so but we'd need to get it in the lake' 'I know but how?' Romsca had a plan. 'I've got an idea but I'll need your help.'

Chapter 7

Romsca ordered his men to place large slabs of shale on the beach. 'Make sure they're well soaked down with lake water.' He told them. He then attached many strong ropes to the tree trunk and told a score of strong men to pull it on the shale. As soon as it reached the shale, the tree slid into the lake with a great splash. 'All aboard!' Romsca screamed. The clan scrambled to get on the tree. The sailing was smooth enough, using swords and axes as paddles. A clan member was commenting on the ride. 'This is going really well...urgghhh.' He slumped forward propped up by the long javelin that appeared to be growing out of his belly. Masses of warriors were whipping arrows, slings and spears at them.

'Everybody, into the water!' The command was greeted with great alacrity as everybody leaped into the water. 'Push the tree to the shore. We can make a stand there.' The tree fairly flew across the lake, pushed by strong hands. As soon as the tree hit firm ground, the small clan rushed to fight for their lives. They took cover behind large trees in a copse not far from the shore. Romsca and Lief were shooting arrows and they knew that every shot had to count. Romsca shot an arrow at a screaming soldier. He collapsed when the arrow struck him in the throat. Romsca grinned and notched another arrow. 'How're you doing?' he asked Lief. 'Not bad, but they're getting a bit too close for my liking. We should switch to melee techniques.' Romsca whipped out both of his long daggers and charged into the nearest mob of savages screaming his war cry. 'Reveeeennnnnnnge!' 'Let's move!' Lief ordered his command, unsheathing his long rapier. Guja's patrol was being swarmed over when Romsca's patrol hit them full force, driving them into a nearby copse. 'I've got an idea', Romsca told Lief, 'but I'll need your bow and a few arrows.' Lief promptly handed his weapon over to his commander. Romsca tore a bit of fabric from his tunic and, with tinder and flint, got it burning. Notching it on the bowstring, he pulled the bow full stretch and shot the fire arrow into the small forest. It was not long before the trees started to burn and in a few minutes, the old and dry pine trees were blazing and the few savages left were running out of the heat, beating at smoldering tunics and burning hair. They fell easy prey to the clan's missiles. Romsca slowly walked among the roasted carcasses and drew out the knife he had whipped at another man's chest. He wiped it on the grass and said 'Get the wounded in stretchers. They'll heal along the way. We march now.'

Chapter 8

As the clan was marching, Lief caught up with Romsca and, seeing his grim face, asked what's wrong. 'Can't you see? Hardly any of our clan actually know how to fight! We are about forty and maybe five, including both you and me, know how to give the enemy their own medicine. We need more fighters!' 'But, there are none...' 'That's why we're stopping at this forest. I heard giggles and shrieks coming from it. Maybe we can get a few good soldiers out of it.'

Chapter 9

The army reached the forest at about midday. They stopped for a brief rest in a clearing. Romsca silently stole across the forest bed and yelled out 'Hello, inhabitants of the forest. I am Romsca, commander of the clan that has stopped inside your forest. I promise that we will not stay long here but I need your help. Our families have fled from our northern homes and we are searching for them. On our way, we are cleansing the land of all bandits, robbers and evil people. Will you help us?' Silence was all around for a moment then a sleek, sinewy man jumped from the trees and landed catlike on the ground. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back and he pawed a long dagger at his belt. He spoke 'I am Gurn, Chieftain of the Treepeople. We will lend you threescore of our best fighters, me included. We will help you cleanse the land of evil.' As he spoke, threescore men, chainmailed and armed in the same fashion as Gurn, walked out of the shadows. 'They are all expert archers and they will serve you' said Gurn. 'Thank you' said Romsca, bowing his head in thanks. 'Promise me, though, that, when you come back, there will be no more bands of robbers.' 'I promise.' Romsca said. He walked back to camp with his newly acquired soldiers behind him. 'We continue to march.' screamed Romsca. 'Men,' Gurn said, 'we follow them!'

Chapter 10

As the considerably larger army marched, Lief tracked in front. 'Romsca, there are tracks and debris leading up to a small clearing up ahead.' 'Good, than we'll investigate that in the night.'

When night fell, the army was at the clearing, peering over a ridge. 'Romsca, do you see what I see?' 'Yes, I see our families.' True enough, the clan families slaved in the camp, cooking, cleaning and generally doing menial chores. 'They've been enslaved!' Romsca whispered. 'Yes, but we can't do anything about it. Look at who enslaved them!' Down in the clearing was a veritable bandit horde of about two hundred well-armed robbers. Romsca even caught a fleeting glimpse of a long slithering form. 'There's no way we could beat them by charging. We'd be slaughtered!' 'That's why we need to think of a plan to free the clan!'

Chapter 11

Down in the clearing, Kotomi, the brigand leader, was consulting her officers. 'Listen you buffoons! I noticed some time ago some trackers observing the horde from cover of trees. I want them eliminated if we want to stay hidden. Bowstring!' she called her archer captain over. 'Bring the Gloom here. I need to talk to him.' Bowstring's face blanched with fear. Nobody ever came back normal after an encounter with the Chief's best assassin. Bowstring slowly walked up to the strangely clad man, not wanting to sneak up on him. He slowly spoke to him 'M m Mister Gloom, my l l leader would want t t to speak with you.' Gloom's eyes slowly worked their way up to Bowstring's face. They were black. No other color was hidden in them. Gloom's eyes were like the ones of a dead thing. No one had ever heard him speak. He nodded once and walked to seek Kotomi. Bowstring stayed there. Gloom had frightened him to death.

'So Gloom, it seems to me that there are spies in the forest up there,' Kotomi pointed to the small grove, 'but I want you to find their leader and deal with him.' Gloom patted his only weapon, a long, sharp dagger that was thrust into his belt. He nodded once and scuttled off in the grove. At his departure, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Chapter 12

Gloom quickly ran through the small forest. He was inwardly grinning that his job was so easy. He had despatched with many people in his wicked life. He stopped at first sign of light and crouched, waiting. 'So, Romsca,' he heard 'how are we going to bring down the horde?'

'I came up with a plan but I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's get some sleep.' Gloom saw that Romsca made his way to his tent. What he didn't see is that he let Guja sleep there because he had thrown out his back. Gloom waited until midnight to strike. He slowly opened the tent flap and stabbed into the blanket- covered person twice. He sheathed his dripping knife in its sheath and ran off.

In the morning, Romsca went inside his tent to go check on Guja. 'So, Guja, is your b... Guja?' He pulled off the covers and saw the two bloody knife slits in it. 'Oh no!' Romsca assembled his clan captains to discuss what happened. 'Clearly,' Romsca began , 'the enemy has assasins in its ranks. We have to act quickly and strike before he brings down another.' 'We can't. T'would be a bloody massacre!' 'Not if we strike in the night. Gurn's patrol will bring down the sentries, Lief's, the sleeping guard and mine, the awakened people.' And so was the plan resolved.

Chapter 13

Lief slowly crawled on the ground and into the camp. He burst into a tent, slew its occupants and walked out, all in quiet. He then saw a montrous snake rushing at one of his men, striking him and dragging him away, even in more silence than Lief. Lief drew his dagger and rushed the giant. He stabbed at his spine and kept on stabbing. The snake, in deep pain, lashed out with his tail and hit Lief in the chest. He flew and the only thing that stopped him was a tree. The snake then buried his fangs in Lief's side, savouring the taste of warm blood. Lief screamed out and plunged his dagger deep into the snake's throat. In his death throes, the snake slammed into many tents, awakening the whole camp. 'Get down!' Romsca screamed as five clan members were cut down by missiles. Romsca flashed out his shining daggers and rushed three robbers. Lief kept slashing at Bandits with his long sword, its length far outreaching the bandits puny efforts. Kotomi burst out of her tent and slew two soldiers with her axe. She rushed Gurn and slashed his arm off. Gurn, in massive pain, slashed out at Kotomi's leg, scoring a deep hit. Kotomi swiftly ducked a sideways dagger slash and stabbed out with her dagger, badly injuring Gurn. Leaving him for dead, she limped away. Romsca had noticed her limp and kept that in memory when he leapt into a fray of the band. Knowing she couldn't fight anymore with her leg wound, Kotomi slew the nearest soldier and stole his clothes.

Slowly limping away, she followed the remaining soldiers which numbered less than forty, she discovered the clearing where they camped out. She tried to mingle but discovered that half the force had stayed back at the slaughter ground to try to find the wounded and their family. She cursed her bad luck and quickly sped back to her old campsite.

It was carnage. Blood was strewn across the ground and bodies littered the camp. Romsca quietly conversed with the gravely wounded Gurn. 'So, old treewalloper, we're going to get you to our camp and fix you up.' Talking seemed to cost Gurn all his effort. 'I... won't make it,' he gasped , 'don't look at my belly, it's all messed up. Just... promise me... that you'll find that chief... free the land of the evil stain... free your family.' His energy was waining. 'Robber... chief... disguised...cut on leg... find her... for me...' His eyes clouded over in death. Romsca murmured some thoughts to himself for a while and realised that Lief was not with him. He ran over to the group of medics around him. 'The snake's venom is in his veins. We can't do anything about it.' the doctor told him. 'Romsca, get over here,' Lief summoned him. 'I don't have much time. I can see heaven's gates. They're calling me over. Tell my family... that I love them. I always will.' He gave a final shudder and lay limp in Romsca's arms. 'I've got to find the robber chief. I swore I would.'

Chapter 14

As he was walking to camp, Romsca recalled Gurn's words. 'A wound on the leg. Disguised as one of my men. I didn't have many women on my crew. About a dozen.' He walked into camp. He surveyed every clan member. He especially noticed a young man that was limping severely. He walked over to him and noticed he took his coat off. He had long red hair. That wwas not normal. It was a woman. Romsca drew a dagger, sneaked up on her and plunged it deep into her evil heart. 'I found you.' he said, grinning. 'He called a few soldiers over. 'Let's go back to camp and find our families.'

'Romsca, Romsca!' An emaciated woman was running to him. After these many years, he finally smiled truthfully. 'Cristal!' He took her in his arms and caressed her.

All around camp, similar scenes were unfolding. Romsca had completed his quest. Romsca still had to fulfill a painful duty. The death toll on families. He walked up to Lief's wife and told her what happened. She broke down in tears. He told her she could go see and bring back her husband's body to bury him in ceremony.

Chapter 15

At hte crack of dawn began the long walk home. Romsca had a family now so he took his time. When they came back from an uneventful trip, began the 'remingling'. You know what I mean.


End file.
